brotherhoodofapplesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Swipe
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Brotherhood of The Apples War Plans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Wow... Really Austin? Really. :P Actually it was pretty easy when you let up your favorite wikis all-of-a-sudden. I know your name is Austin. . . *Facepalm*. I was saying that because you made a wiki based off a kingdom that is apparently inactive. :P Oh and I know you joined the LMB's. . . I'm not Peat-a-peat, anymore. Peat-a-peat retired. I am now ThroughMyEyes. You can't tell anyone though, got it? Just treat my like you don't know me and I'll do the same. :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''ThroughMyEyes is a famous book by the famous NFL Player Tim Tebow. Can I help it if I'm a Tebow-fan? :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'I don't understand how someone ''couldn't. It's only one of the best books ever. :P Wait when was Riolu on? :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''So that was the sixth, eh. Well I guess it may be a little late to tell you, I'm back! :P It appears our trips overlapped, so just respond whenever you want. . . if you do. . . :P. And on Riolu, ah. :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'No no no!!!! :@ Stay on!!!!! :@ It's bad enough I missed you when I was gone, BUT NOW YOU LEAVE TOO?!?! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '*Crickets* Ub, great. Now you made it feel awkward. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''And you said I was tormenting. Verywell. Pick a time (early morning?) tomorrow please!!! :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ''' '''And by early I mean like 9:15 :P Mk and by the way I made you a userpage :P See ya :( GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '*Facepalm* We're in two differenr time zones. When it's 9:15 for me, it's 8:15 for you!! And 9:15 for you is 10:15 for me. Well I'll try to make 10:15 but no promises. :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''Hey you're on chat! Hello! And when did you leave that message? I hate UTC time. :P So yea hello and you were late earlier. :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' :'Eesh! Don't even ''try to contact me at 2:00am!! I miss you too. The funny thing is I don't know why I do so much! That's not exactly what the video and song was about and why I left it at your talk page, because I like you, it more resembled Chesskid.com, where we kept missing each other by a hair every time. . And because I missed you! I couldn't stop thinking about it the entire week. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' :'Oh maybe...I dunno. What time in the morning is good for you? I am on normally 9:00-10:00am my time, 12:00-2:00pm, and some time in the evening. Sometime between 9:00am-10:00pm. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''Hey! ''You're the one confusing me. How about you pick a time and I'll be there, whenever it is. Oh and BTW Riolu is back but I guess you already know that. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''No, right now isn't working for me. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' :*Facepalm* Swipe. . . can't you see. . . ' :'THAT IT WAS SARCASM!! ' :'I think 12:00 CST wouod be fine for me. . . I dunno. I'm begining to wonder what we'd even do. Oh and by the way in case you haven't noticed I made 's! They're supposed to be TS's but I couldn't git a picture of a Tongue Smiley, so instead they are stars! :D ' :'What are you confused about? :S''' :GodblessAmerica ,RePeat Hallo Agent Austin!! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ''' :*Sigh* Well, just so you know, you can't blame me for anything, because I was here at noon (CST) on the dot. So I didn't miss the appointment, you did. Let's try tomorrow . . . If I can or can't I don't know. But hey, what ever happened to here?! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat 'Well it is 10:12 for me if that gives you a hint, but right now I need to go. I assume you can't make it before 12 CST tomorrow, and I can't make it then. We'll sort it out some time. ;) GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' :'When will that be? :( (4:46 here, 45 minutes between my message and yours) I think we took it for granted when we were in the same timezone. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' Big Speech :P '''Ours is like those love stories you always hear about. Like Romeo and Juliet. Sappy, I know, and ours isn't romantic either, but still. . . when we first met I can't tall you how happy I was when you popped in out of no where. I had just made my account that night, and not ten minutes later I was on chat. I was disheartened when I found out no one was there, and I almost had to leave too. But you popped in out of no where. I kind of and kind of didn't know who you were - I knew you because I'd seen you on chat all the time. I didn't know you because, well, I'd never seen you on the MB's. You were a complete stranger to me! Yet I was excited because I just met a new friend. I was also happy when we found out we were in he same timezone. Maybe I'll git to know this person in real life! The next couple times we met we talked, exchanging friendly hellos and how are yous. I wanted to be friends with you - didn't know if you were "to cool" to be friends with a n00b. But to my amazement you said sure? And with that we ended up scheduling a time to meet every day. I was a little scared because I didn't know if you'd consider it a date. :P I just knew I liked you as a friend and I didn't want to let go, and loose contact. We talked almost every day for the next month or two. I was happy, and I figured you were too. It grew into a friend, better than one you can talk to face-to-face. I knew you, yet I didn't. I felt like I could tell you anything and you'd listen. But for some reason we had to stop. But I couldn't let go! No, no, this best friend I just made, only a couple of months ago! So we tried to stay in contact, tried to find loopholes. Talk pages, Chesskid, and SH. Now I look back and say to myself that that was wrong. It was still disobediance, and I'm not proud of it. I feel like I can't live without talking to you now. It was hard for me to say goodbye. As hard as it was for me I picture myself on the opposite end. If you were torn away from me I wouldn't know what to do. Going back to me I can't say to you, "I have it worse Swipe! I am being torn away from EVERYONE on here!" But now I realize. It's not everyone that delivers the final blow. It's you. This really does sound like a love story, doesn't it? But I can't think of it any other way. I don't want it as a love story either. I'm not looking for a boy friend, not until God tells me to. I just want a best friend, and by golly, I sure did find one. Sorry if I pour out my heart all the time, I assume you feel just as I do from the way you talk. Possibly more. And I don't feel like arguing "No I like you more". :P I can't wait until we are both adults. I have thought, perhaps we may try to meet each other then? But if my parents are trying to protect me this is probably a warning that we shouldn't attempt it. But the thought keeps on coming back... so maybe we could meet at a comic con when we are older? :P GodblessAmerica ,RePeat 3:44CST :Ah good, you're back! I was beginning to think you weren't coming... So how was the "Grand Canyon'? 8:30am GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''What do you mean, nothing is the same anymore? In my honest opinion the same is always boring! P.S. Can I be made Admin here? GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''Hrmm...just go to a PM with BCG it may be fun then! Go o a PM with me-oh wait that's not happening!!!!!! I made an article. Can you go in chess? Bearicrat too peas!! GodblessAmerica' ,RePeat ' Testing